Essay:How to become a communist
1#. Be equal, friendly, brave, happy, share with people and support equality and freedom. 2#. Do NOT support nazis. All they would do if they meet you is shoot you dead. And all those you love. Why ? because in their opinion, they can. They dont need a reason, in their opinion, to them its all good fun. Support the communists. Be careful of traitors and hypocrites. They are scum and are communist wannabes. 3#. Do NOT share your opinions with the USA or anyone who is not caring to be open minded or equal and friendly. 4#. Kill any KKK followers or nazis you see when you have the chance to do so, if you see one. Defend the people they are attacking and make sure no one dies, or at least very few get hurt. 5#. Ignore such websites and television sites such as CNN, CBC, National Post, MSNBC, and FOX news. They'll say anything to get viewers. 6#. Make up YOUR OWN opinion if you wish to devote your beliefs to a certain leader. gather up as much info as you have, and make your mind up. Remember this as well: the things they did, WHY DID they do it ? Many dont ask themselves this, and become hypocritical communist wannabes. 7#. Be polite in society, generous if you can (not everybody has spare change on them.), and ignore what people say about your beliefs, their opinions dont count for they are lied to constantly and refuse to listen, even for a second. Some might, but these can be rare people at times. 8#. If you ever get into a politics debate with someone and Communism comes up, defend it if they attack it, and try to convince them to see reason if they are willing to. Don't be too harsh or sound too critical, simply put it in simple, good words. Swearing will turn off older people, so think of what to say before you say it. 9#. Do a good job at work, and you'll gain respect and make friends and have a more interesting time. Even if your working for a asshole, dont make your opinions show through, or you might lose your job. We communists intend to fix that when we save the world from mass exploitation. 10#. If you see the police and your by yourself and not with a group of friends or anybody, simply walk past and dont stop to speak or anything. if they ask you anything just smile and nod and lie to them (dont let your lie show through) that you haven't seen any communist supporters or other comrades if they ask if you have. Don't give away any information or you are a traitor. Remember, rewards are a form of capitalism, they are mere bribes.They are against what we stand for. 11. Spread the wealth by giving some of your money to things like charity, shelters, or anything that can help people in need. 12. Do not get greedy and don't be spoiled, it will make you want more luxuries and it will never stop until you are satisfied. 13. Don't put money in front of family, nothing is more important than the people you love. *Warning: Do not be a communist just to get attention or to be "cool" if you go to school And this has been thirteen ways to what to do to be a communist. I hope it will serve you well, comrades :) DAS VADANYA! How to become a communist